Quest To Save The Clans
by Silverheart of ThunderClan
Summary: StarClan send a cat to save the Clans. One problem, this cat doesn't know who the Clans. Can she save them even she has no idea who they are?
1. The Dream

**Quest To Save The Clans**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

** Jenna was outside sunning herself when she heard a noise from the bushes. "Who's there?" She growled ferociously. "Calm down Jenna its only me." **

**A voice said. Then a black and white cat named Spots stepped out of the bushes. "I came to say goodbye." Spots meowed. "Why are you leaving so soon?" Jenna asked. **

**"You know we rogues never stay in one place for too long" Spots said. "I know but I thought you would've stayed a little bit longer." **

**"Jenna, I don't stay in places as long as you do, then I'll make friends and never want to leave." **

**"Well I guess this is goodbye then, maybe we'll see each other again." Jenna meowed. "I doubt it. Well I better get going before it gets darks." Spots turned around to leave when Jenna hollered with a jester. **

**"Don't start any fights with other cats when your in their territory!" "Hey Riley started that fight!" He yelled back with a smile on his face. Jenna watched him walk away until he disappeared. She got up and decided to catch a mouse for dinner. **

** After she ate the mouse she decided to go lay down in the den she was staying in and go to sleep for the night. After she had fallen asleep, she woke up and was in a strange territory. She had never been in this territory and it smelled of many different cats. **

**The she heard a voice. "Who's there?" She said a little frightened. "Peace dear one." The voice came again, then a beautiful silver tabby stepped out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Jenna asked shaking. **

**"I am Silverstream. I have brought you a message from StarClan." Silverstream said calmly. "What's StarClan?" Jenna asked not as scared. "Everything will be explained in time, but you must listen." Silverstream replied. **

**" Ok what is it?" Asked Jenna. "Cats and Beasts shall fight, many will be lost but the cat with the heart of hope Shall rise up and rid the Clans of the beasts. I must go now." Silverstream meowed. As Silverstream began to disappear Jenna yelled " Wait what are the Clans?! What are the beasts?!" But it was too late Silverstream had disappeared.**

It is short but I was fixing it. Sorry if I messed up on anything. I hope you enjoyed it..


	2. Who Are the Clans?

Chapter 2: Who Are the Clans?

Jenna was still thinking about the dream. _Who are the Clans? What are the beasts? Are there really cats who live in the nightime sky? _She thought about this all day long. Jenna wasn'tpaying attention and then she ran into

"OOmmfff." "Hey watch where you're going!!!" Jenna looked up and saw one of the local kittypets Riley. "Oh sorry." She meowed getting up and shaking the dust off her fur.

"What's wrong with you today Jenna?" Riley looked at Jenna with curiosity and concerned. "Oh nothings wrong. Uh can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Riley meowed and began licking herself.

"Um do you know what the Clans are?" Asked Jenna

"No but I heard that rogue Mitch talking about something like that yesterday." "Is he still around?" "Yeah, I'll take you to him." Jenna began to follow Riley until she stopped near an abandon twoleg nest. "Hey Mitch!" Riley called.

"What?!" A voice came and then a brown and white cat walked out of the nest. "Jenna wants to ask you something." "Ok what?" Mitch turned to Jenna. "Do you know what the Clans are?" Mitch hesitated and then meowed, "Yes."

"Will you tell me what they are?" "Yes." "Well I better leave you two alone." Riley meowed and then turned away and disappeared. "Ok what do you want to know about the clans?" Mitch asked. "What are they?"

"There are four clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. They go by what they call the warrior code that was created by their ancestors. I only met some kittypets who knew about the clans."

When Mitch finished Jenna asked "Do you know where the clans live?" "Yes. They live not far from here. I'll take as far as I will go." "Really? Thank you Mitch." Jenna replied with a smile.

Yes its short but still I'll probably try and update a couple times a weak. Hope I did a really good job on fixing it. :)


End file.
